


in dreams

by tooth (binnies)



Category: K-pop, ONF (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binnies/pseuds/tooth
Summary: minseok has a weird dream involving one of his fellow members





	in dreams

He knows it’s just a dream, but Minseok swears he can feel it. He can feel Yuto’s lips brushing against his own, Yuto’s hands on his neck, then his waist. He feels the hot gust of air that follows Yuto’s quiet laugh, and it all just feels so _real_ that Minseok doubts for a moment that he’s actually dreaming.

Dream-Yuto slides his hands under Minseok, bringing Minseok’s hips flush against his own. Minseok realizes that neither of them are wearing pants, or any other sort of clothing for that matter. Yuto, seemingly unfazed by this revelation, presses his lips against Minseok’s again and kisses him, slowly and sweetly. Minseok returns the kiss with an equal amount of enthusiasm, pressing into Yuto and feeling Yuto’s huge hands press further into his lower back. He can’t be sure, but he thinks Yuto is moaning, which only spurs him on further.

Minseok parts his lips invitingly, relishing in the feeling of Yuto’s tongue poking between them shyly. Slowly, feels Yuto’s hands creep forward from his chest, to his stomach, stopping right where the waistband of his pants would be. Minseok shifts his thighs further apart, almost politely, in an attempt to get Yuto to move even lower, even closer.

But Yuto begins to pull away, leaving Minseok grasping at the air in a feeble attempt to make him stay. “No,” he hears himself mutter as consciousness begins taking over. He opens his eyes for real this time to sunlight filtering into his bedroom.

“Good morning,” Changyoon says cheerily from somewhere behind him, making Minseok start. His dream crashes over him like a flood, leaving his cheeks pink with shame and a little bit of excitement. He reaches up to touch one. Changyoon swings his feet over the side of his bunk bed, leaping down in one fluid motion and landing with an unusually loud thud.

“Must have been a good dream,” he calls over his shoulder as he steps out into the hallway, leaving Minseok to ponder what may be the beginning of his first crush in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly just crapped this out in like two minutes but if this gets enough attention i might add more chapters soon.......we will see


End file.
